Ishaan ate 1 slice of pizza. Michael ate 2 slices. If there were initially 5 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 2 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{5}$ of the pizza remaining.